warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Hawkpaw helps Ebonyclaw carry Duskpaw down the cliff, and is terrified for his brother's safety. The pair reach the bottom, and several cats cluster at the end of the trail with anxious gazes. The smell of smoke drifts in the air, and Hawkpaw guesses that they know something is wrong. Ebonyclaw lets Duskpaw slide from her back, and the apprentice is completely unconscious. The gray tabby stares at his brother, desperately wishing this is all a joke. Waspwhisker thrusts his way through the crowd, demanding to know what's happened. Billystorm follows, and asks his apprentice, Pebblepaw, where she's been. The speckled she-cat bows her head in shame, and Ebonyclaw says there's no time to explain now. The black warrior orders some cat to fetch Echosong and Frecklewish, and Billystorm turns to leave. More of the Clan bound closer, and Hawkpaw looks for his parents. The dark gray apprentice is unable to spot Cherrytail and Sharpclaw among the crowd. :Every cat exchanges dismayed glances, and the medicine cats soon make their way to the front. Ebonyclaw explains that there was a fire in the Twoleg greenplace, and Duskpaw had breathed in the most smoke. She says they almost lost Pebblepaw as well, but Hawkpaw got her out. Echosong nods, and orders Frecklewish to go get materials to treat burns. The silver-gray tabby gets Duskpaw stretched out on his back, and she begins to press the tom's chest rhythmically with her forepaws. Occasionally, Echosong stops to breath into the apprentice's mouth with her own. Hawkpaw stares at the medicine cat's face, and asks Ebonyclaw what's happening. His mentor says Echosong is trying to restart Duskpaw's heart and breathing. Hawkpaw is shocked when this sinks in, and he feels sick. After a while, the silver tabby backs away from Duskpaw, shaking her head. The ginger apprentice lies motionless on the ground, and Hawkpaw cries that she can't give up, and has to save him. The others in the clearing stare at them, not speaking. :Hawkpaw wails, and his parents push through the crowd to join him. Cherrytail rushes forward, burying her nose in Duskpaw's fur. A few tail-lengths away, Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw lie on the grass, moaning miserably. The dark gray apprentice guesses they're starting to feel their burns, and aren't aware of what's happening around them. Sharpclaw stands over his son's body, and Hawkpaw feels the deputy staring at him. Billystorm appears with Leafstar, and she begins talking with a few other cats. Hawkpaw creeps up to Cherrytail, pressing himself against her side. Frecklewish returns, and she brings honey, wet moss, and comfrey. She begins to dress Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw's injuries with Echosong's help. After a few moments, the she-cat pads over to Hawkpaw and tries to treat the burn on his back. The dark gray apprentice snarls at her, lashing his tail. Frecklewish backs away, turning to help Ebonyclaw with her wounds. A bit further away, Echosong still crouches over Pebblepaw, and the apprentice's family watches. :Hawkpaw stands alone in the clearing, staring at his brother's body. Cherrytail pads over to the tom, saying that she knows what happened, and is proud of him for saving Pebblepaw. Hawkpaw wants to feel pride, but can't, as he knows Duskpaw's death is his fault. Pain begins to stab the gray apprentice, and Echosong orders him to go to her den. He begins to protest, but bows his head and follows the medicine cat. Inside the space, Hawkpaw asks how Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw are, and Echosong says they'll be up and about in a few days. He feels relieved, but this is masked by more grief when the tom wonders if he could've actually gone to save Duskpaw first, then Pebblepaw later. Echosong gives him a poppy seed, and tells Hawkpaw that she's going to dress the burn on his back. The dark gray apprentice feels the wound, but decides that he doesn't deserve to feel better. Hawkpaw backs away from Echosong, but his legs buckle underneath him. He slides into unconsciousness as the medicine cat spreads something on his back, meowing about a prophecy. Hawkpaw cries that he should've saved Duskpaw first, and drifts into a fitful sleep. Characters Major }} Minor *Duskpaw *Waspwhisker *Billystorm *Pebblepaw *Sandynose *Sagenose *Firefern *Tinycloud *Echosong *Frecklewish *Cherrytail *Sharpclaw *Cloudpaw *Leafstar }} Important events Deaths *Duskpaw dies of smoke inhalation. Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Hawkwing's Journey